In the drilling, servicing, completing, repairing, and/or reworking of wells (e.g., oil and/or gas wells), a great variety of downhole wellbore servicing tools are used. For example, but not by way of limitation, it is often desirable to isolate two or more portions of a wellbore in order to verify the integrity of a tubular (e.g., a casing string) deployed within a wellbore (e.g., in the performance of a pressure test) and/or to determine the presence and/or location of a leak. Additionally or alternatively, it may also be desirable to isolate various portions of a wellbore during the performance of a stimulation (e.g., perforating and/or fracturing) operation, during completion (such as cementing) operations, or in connection with various other servicing operations. Downhole wellbore servicing tools (i.e., isolation tools), for example, packers and/or plugs may be employed for these general purposes.
To be utilized in the isolation of various portions of a tubular, for example, during a pressure test operation, such isolation tools may be deployed at a desired and/or predetermined location within a wellbore. However, conventional isolation devices suffer from various shortcomings. As such, there exists a need for an improved downhole wellbore servicing tool (e.g., an isolation tool) and methods of utilizing the same.